Indescisive Hearts
by Kirie Hiiwatari
Summary: It has been two years since the showdown with Sephiroth. The planet has recovered. Cloud and Vincent meet up once again but a different problem appears. Will Cloud be lonely forever? YAOI WARNING! Mild language
1. Chapter 1

Author: Kirie Hiiwatari

Title: Vincent

Rating: T

Warning: Yaio content and mild language

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Final Fantasy VII characters. Any and all unknown characters are mine and not to be touched.

Summary: It has been two years since the showdown with Sephiroth. The planet has recovered. Cloud and Vincent meet up once again but a different problem appears. Will Cloud be lonely forever?

A/N: Ok this is my first story since my writers block so I hope you all enjoy it. Also it is set before Advent Children and after the game. R&R

--------------

'_Its been two years since she died. He blames himself, and yet he still manages to go on, he still killed Sephiroth. After that day he stopped fighting and began looking after orphan children with Tifa. It amazes me how she has stuck by him as a friend during these years he has lived in loneliness, she has never told him how she feels. If she doesn't do it soon, I'll do it for her. I wonder where he is now…maybe I should go look for him, on second thought I know where he is.' _With his thoughts, Vincent walked out of the forest.

It has been several hours, Vincent didn't stop walking. His eyes were closed as if he could sense what he was looking for. Finally, he stopped. The sun was throwing heat at him. Vincent looked around. He wiped his forehead, and sighed. "Nearly there." He brushed dust and sand off his clothes and carried on walking. Another hour passed. He stopped again and looked up, "Hope he has water." He wiped his forehead again and looked straight forward and found himself looking at Midgar. _'Hm, now where is it?' _He started walking to his right but kept his eyes on the small town. _'Its here somewhere…' _His thoughts were interrupted by a soft voice. Vincent looked in the direction in which the voice was coming from and began walking again.

"I have no idea what to do. I can't believe what I did. I killed her. I let him kill her. Zack, please forgive me." Vincent stopped behind his friend, he stayed silent. "Vincent, will they ever forgive me? I wanted to protect her…for Zack but I failed. Instead I let him kill her." Vincent stayed silent and knelt down beside him. "Vincent…" Cloud turned to look at his comrade. He nodded slightly for him to continue. "…will I ever be happy again? I was protecting her for Zack, but I ended up falling in love with her, but then I realised she wasn't really mine. I want someone to protect for myself, I want to be happy…" Cloud went silent.

"You're not happy?" Vincent asked. Cloud glared.

"Of course I'm happy, I'm always happy, my best friend dies and I'm smiling, my love dies and I'm having a fucking party." Vincent raised his eyebrow at his friend's outburst.

"Cloud, you didn't let me finish." Cloud looked at the floor. "You're not happy with the people around you?" Cloud shook his head. "You should be, I know I would."

"Huh? What do you mean? Who can I be happy with?" Cloud looked at the sword in front of him.

"Tifa…" Vincent stood up and looked at Midgar. "She is waiting for you to come home."

"Vincent…Tifa, she doesn't look at me the same way anymore, not after…" Cloud was cut off.

"Ever thought she was jealous of Aries and saw that you were happy and backed off?" Cloud was silent. "She wanted the best for you and when Aries died she saw you needed someone, so she tried to come back, yet you pushed her away." Vincent began walking towards Midgar. "If you want your friend back, return home." Cloud got to his feet, Vincent stopped. "Take your time, come home when you feel that you are ready, I know you haven't been back in a long time." Cloud fell to his knees, Vincent started walking again.

"Vincent," Cloud whispered to himself. "Vincent, I…" he looked up and found that Vincent was nowhere to be seen, "I guess I'm alone again." The buster blade stood straight in the ground. "Zack…should I go back? Protect Tifa?" The sword shined in the sunlight. Cloud gave a small smile and got on his bike. "Thanks." He started up his bike and rode towards Midgar. _'Vincent, you win…again.'_

A/N: I know it's not a long chapter but as I explained I have writers block. Ok R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Kirie Hiiwatari

Title:Midgar

Rating:

Warning: Yaio content and mild language

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy VII characters. Any and all unknown characters are mine and only mine.

Summary: See Chapter 1

-------------

The gate that lead to Midgar opened as Vincent waited to enter. The town was quiet, just how he liked it. The streets were calm; Vincent could hear his own thoughts. He turned around to look out into the desert. He heard no bike. Vincent looked around, he saw strangers, no one he could trust, no one seemed familiar. He started to walk towards the statue that stood in the centre of town. Vincent looked up and started to think to himself.

'_Where is he? Hope he is alright…wait' _Vincent shook his head, _'Why am I thinking that? Hmm…I wonder where Tifa is…huh?' _

"Vincent!" Vincent's thoughts were interrupted by a feminine voice. He turned to look in the direction of a young woman walking towards him. He nodded his head. "Where have you been? Um…" She looked around. "Where is Cloud? You said you would bring him home." She looked into Vincent's eyes.

"You promised." A softer voice spoke to him. He looked down and saw Marlene. He bent down to talk to her.

"I never said I would bring him straight away, he will come home. Trust me."

"We did trust you…" The dark haired girl snapped. He stood up straight again.

"Tifa, I need to talk to you." He looked down at the upset little girl, and sighed. "Privately." She nodded and walked towards the church. Vincent stayed quiet as the three walked towards Aires' church, he felt himself being watched. Marlene was watching him as they walked. Vincent looked at the young girl, she smiled at him, he looked away from her. Marlene looked down, her smile disappeared, she ran to walk beside Tifa. Vincent sighed.

'_Come on Cloud, tell her before I do.'_

_Vincent was deep in thought when they reached their destination._

"_Ok, so?" Tifa stood in front of Vincent with her arms folder across her chest. He looked at her. "Well?" He looked around. _

"_Hmm…Huh?" Vincent heard a motorbike. "Could we talk in a bit I would like to gather my thoughts." Tifa looked annoyed. "It won't be long, don't worry." Tifa sighed and walked back to Marlene. Vincent could hear the bike get closer. He looked at Tifa, she hasn't heard it. "Tifa…" she didn't look at him. The bike was closer. "TIFA!" _

"_What?" She stood up and looked at him. "What now?" _

"_Listen." He placed a finger on his lips as he spoke to silence her. She looked around and shook her head when her eyes met his again. "No?...Marlene, can you hear anything? Listen carefully."_

_She closed her eyes and listened carefully. The bike was closer. Here eyes opened, she heard it. _

"_Cloud!" Marlene smiled. Tifa looked at her in disbelief. "Cloud's coming home." Marlene looked at Vincent who had his back to her. Tifa walked towards him. _

_The room was silent, nothing moved. "Tifa." He turned his head slightly to look at her. "Listen." She closed her eyes and concentrated on hearing Cloud's bike. Vincent watched her. His dark eyes focused on her. She opened her eyes and shook her head. _

"_I can't hear it. He's not here." Her eyes started to show she was upset. _

"_Tifa, concentrate." He closed his eyes, he couldn't hear it anymore. "You would hear it if you wanted him home." Vincent knew why the bike couldn't be heard. _

"_Of course I want him home, he said he would come back for me…and he hasn't. I'm tired of waiting." Tifa looked at the ground. "He hasn't come back and to be honest," her dark eyes met Vincent's. "I don't think he ever will." Tifa looked at the flowers in the room. She was silent, Marlene stared at Vincent who kept his eyes on Tifa, he showed no emotion in his eyes. Tifa felt his eyes on her, a tear ran down her pale cheek. Cloud stood in the shadows, only Vincent noticed him. His green eyes stayed on his best friend. Tifa took a deep breath to cover up her sadness. "It's all her fault. She ruined everything." Tifa was making herself more upset. More tears ran down her soft face. Cloud moved slightly but was stopped by Vincent's glare. _

'_Vincent…what are you up to?'_

Vincent slowly walked towards her. "What do you mean 'ruined everything'?" She was silent, she knew he wasn't finished talking. Tifa looked at him. "Cloud is your best friend isn't he? If you felt this bad about it why didn't you do anything?" She stayed silent, her eyes stared straight into his. Cloud listened to Vincent, curious on Tifa's answers. "You knew she was talking advantage of Cloud's identity crisis, yet you left her to it…why? I could see that deep down you wanted rid of her and hope that…" he was cut off by Tifa's soft voice.

"You're right," Vincent looked at her silently. She looked back at the flowers again. "I…I did want to get rid of her, but" She went quiet again, her dark eyes stared at the colourful flowers. "I could never have done that to him, but I'm glad Sephiroth did instead." Cloud looked at her in horror, but stayed silent. Marlene had tears in her eyes as she listened to her friend speak. Vincent showed no emotion, and let her continue. "Yes, I wanted rid of her, yes I hated the fact that she took advantage of Cloud, and I hated her for being so pretty and friendly, she got Cloud's attention and he forgot I existed…" Tifa began to cry, she ran for the exit but was stopped by Vincent's torso. She wrapped her arms around him, she didn't care who it was, Vincent knew he had to say something. Cloud lowered his head, he was disappointed in himself.

"Tifa, I don't think it was his fault that he put all of his attention on her, he forgot who he was which made him forget you." She pushed him away. "Tifa, try being in his shoes, he fell in love with 'someone' who didn't love him for who he really was," she looked down. "Try feeling how he felt when he saw that 'someone' die right in front of him, try thinking of what may have gone through his head when he found out he has been living a lie." She closed her eyes, pushed him away and ran out of the door, Marlene followed. Cloud came out of the shadows heading for the door. Vincent looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Where do you think you're going?" Cloud gave him a quick glare. "Leave her for a while, she'll think about it." Cloud stopped in front of Vincent.

"You're a bastard." Vincent stared at him. Cloud sighed. "I know she will, but you have just made things worse for her. She has never admitted she is jealous before." Vincent sighed. "Let me past, she needs me." Vincent shook his head. "Have you no heart?" Cloud growled.

"No, I'm dead." Vincent looked at Cloud blankly, thinking he should already know that.

"Not funny, Vincent." Cloud ran past, pushing the door open.

"Wasn't meant to be." Vincent looked at the flowers in front of him, he was alone again. The church was quiet, all he heard was the wind around him. The flowers blew in the wind. He closed his eyes and knelt down.

He fell deep into thought, remembering when he 'ha a heart'. She appeared in front of him. She stood there smiling at him, his hand reached out to touch her. His hand went straight through hers. She lowered her head as her smile faded, his hand reached out in desperation for her touch. She faded from his mind, he could no longer see her. Vincent opened his eyes, he stared at the flowers. His dark eyes looked at each flower individually, something caught his eye, he turned his head. Two flowers stood beside each other away from the garden., he stood up and walked towards them. He knelt down and closed his eyes , an image of Tifa and Aires appeared. Vincent looked at the red and the pink flowers, his hand reached out and gently took hold of the red one and picked it out of the ground. Vincent got to his feet not taking his eyes off the lone pink flower. Vincent turned to walk out. "Now your alone." Vincent calmly walked out of the church with the red flower in his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Kirie Hiiwatari

Title: Indecisive Hearts

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters. Any and all unknown characters are mine and only mine.

Warning: YAOI, Mild language.

Summary: See Chapter 1

A/N: I hope you are all enjoying my fic. I must warn you I am not I repeat NOT bringing back Aires. I hate her; she is a goody goody and she made him miserable in my opinion. Anyways back to the story. R&R.

-------------

Cloud ran out of the church, he stopped in front of the statue that stood in the centre. Cloud fell to his knees; thoughts entered his head, his hands placed over his ears.

-----Start of flashback------

"You're a bastard."

Silence

"You have made things worse."

Silence

"Have you no heart?"

-----End of flash back-----

"That's not what was said. There was more to it than that…" Cloud stood up and folded his arms across his chest. "Did I really say that?"

"Yes, yes you did." Cloud was cut off by a male voice. He turned to see who he was talking to him. "Why did you say that? It wasn't very nice you know." Clouds eyes widened in horror, he was silent. "You may have upset him." Cloud began to back off as the young man spoke. The dark haired stranger walked towards him, cloud still backed off. "Cloud, why are you backing off? Scared of me?" The stranger smiled as Cloud fell over his own feet.

"Err…" Cloud swallowed hard. He looked around and climbed to his feet to speak to a passer-by. "E…excuse me." The young woman turned at his voice and smiled. "I…I know this may sound strange but, can you see anything in front of the statue?" The woman giggled and shook her head, she began walking again. The dark haired stranger laughed.

"Don't worry Cloud; I'm not going to hurt you." He took a step forward.

"Don't move!" Cloud raised his voice, people carried on walking, ignoring him. "J…just stay there. Don't come near me, just stay away from me!" Cloud ran for an alleyway. He carried on running, past Seventh Heaven; he fell to his knees in the train graveyard. Cloud was breathing heavily. He looked behind him. No-one was there. He sighed and sat down and leaned against a wall.

"Tsk Tsk. You can run all you want but I'll find you. I'm always with you." The stranger walked towards him. Cloud looked at his eyes, they were bright green. He shook his head and looked again, as he got closer, the young mans eyes changed from green to dark brown. Cloud made a run for it again.

'_No, this can't be happening.'_ Cloud looked back and couldn't see him. He carried on running; he didn't want him to catch up. Sweat ran down Cloud's forehead, he ran faster when he heard something behind him. He turned his head as he ran; nothing there, he stopped and started to catch his breath. _'No, it can't be. I'm dreaming.'_

"I better be heading back." Cloud knew exactly where he was and turned to carry on walking. "Whoa!" Cloud jumped back at what he saw. "How the…" Cloud looked behind him and looked back at who he was talking to. "How did you catch up with me? And get in front of me without passing me?" The young man smiled.

"As I said earlier, you can run all you want, I'm always with you." Cloud stared at him. The dark haired stranger smiled and sat down. "That's what friends are for, right?" Cloud sighed and sat in front of him.

"It can't be you." Dark eyes stared at Cloud. "It just can't be." Cloud put his head in his hands. "It can't be."

"I don't care if you believe it or not. You need someone to talk to, Vincent has his own problems, Yuffie wouldn't understand, the big guy…well I wouldn't talk to him either, and Tifa…" Cloud looked at him. "Tifa needs you more than you need her." There was silence between them.

"Tell me…how do you know everyone's name? I mean I only met them two years ago." Cloud looked up. "Did…did she tell you?"

The dark haired man sighed. "No, no she didn't. Cloud, how many times do I have to tell you?" Cloud brought his head back to look at him. "I've been with you since the first day we met. I've been watching you since the day I died; I've seen everything you've been through." Cloud closed his eyes. "Cloud, do you now believe this isn't a dream?" Silence returned, Cloud nodded his head slightly. The young man smiled.

"There is one thing I don't understand," Dark eyes stared at Cloud. "Why now? Why have you shown yourself now? I've been through worse." Cloud lowered his head.

"You never needed me until now. You handled everything else on your own, but, right now…" Cloud stared at the ground as his friend spoke. "…you ok? I'm worried." Cloud was being watched from above but was undetected. Dark eyes watched carefully.

'_Cloud, what are you doing? Who are you talking to?'_

"I don't want to worry you. I'm sorry for disturbing your rest," Cloud kept his eyes on the ground. His friend looked at him with concern. Dark eyes watched him from above, listening to every word.

'_Have you finally reached insanity?' _

Cloud looked at his friend. "I'm sorry," His friend smiled. "I missed you, Zack." Dark eyes widened at the name.

'_Guess you have.'_ Vincent jumped down from his hiding place. Cloud quickly turned his head.

"Evening, Cloud. Spoken to Tifa?" Vincent calmly spoke. Cloud shook his head. "Hm. So, shall we go home?" Cloud's eyes moved to look at his right-hand side and moved back to Vincent.

"Sure." Cloud and Vincent walked down the dark alleyway in silence. Cloud was uncomfortable. "Err…Vincent?" Vincent turned his head to look at him. "When did you get here? I mean just now?" Vincent turned his head back to face forward.

"As soon as I jumped down, why?" No emotion was heard in his voice. Cloud nodded.

'_Don't worry Cloud; your secret is safe with me.'_

A/N: Sorry if its mainly dialogue I'm still under writers block. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
